The Beginning of the End
by Crimson Spider Lily
Summary: Before the lives of mutual killings started, there was these peaceful days at Hope Peaks Academy, where no murders were commited, no despair tortured the students. They were happy, knowing nothing of what would happen. It was the hopeful days before the despairing times, where the Super High School despair prepared their plans, unknown to everyone else. The beginning of the end.


**Been a long time I had this idea. Finally did it. :D I'll still priorize Does It Ever Ends? though. And yeah, characters of both of my SYOC are there, along with the originals Dangan Ronpa characters. It isn't the best thing ever, as I just wanted to cram everyone in a way and another. But it'll get better later! :P  
><strong>

Shido Tsugumi stood in front of Hope Peaks Academy. Anxiously biting his lower lip, he advanced toward the prestigious school. He felt displaced, as if he didn't belonged there. Yeah, he might have been named Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot, but even then he felt out of place.

Many students passed beside him as he sighed. He hadn't been sorted out by luck and everyone he knew told him that he deserved his title, but he still felt uneasy in this sea of reknown students. He was a simple helicopter driver, unlike the famous actor Usagi Koi, who had passed by him moments. Even though he knew nothing of some of his fellow classmates, some were reknown in their special domain. Thus the question came back again: what was he doing here?

With a sigh he walked toward the entrance, determined. He merited his place, no? He hadn't been sort out by luck and he was the reknown helicopter pilot, Shido Tsugumi! He had all the rights to enter this school reserved for the elite!

With a determined look he took his first step in the grandiose school, then turned back to look at his younger twin, who seemed hesitant to enter.

"Come on Kamlyn, we belong here!"cheered the helicopter driver. The younger twin sighed, stepping inside while Shido smiled. "Welcome to Hope Peak Academy!"

Shido couldn't help but look around, marvelled by the sight of the beautiful academy and its famous students. Jin Sora, the famous skateboarder, was talking to Satoru Ieri, an archer who never missed his mark. A bit farther, Hikari Yukimara, a talentuous ice sculptor having worked for Ice Hotels around the world, was talking Momoka Gareki, a figure skater who won nothing but gold medals. Nozomu Akarui, a wonderful artist whose art was sold to extremely huge prices was talking to Chizuru Adachi, a painter who was said to rival Picasso, Leonardo Da Vinci and Micheal-Angelo skills. Mahiru Koizumi, a reknown photograph, was spoking to Manami Kurokawa, a landscape photograph whose pictures was seen on everyone's desktop as backround images.

Still smiling, Shido dragged Kamlyn to the cafeteria where numerous people occupied the many tables disposed here and there. Teruteru Hanamura, a cook who composed the best meal of Japan, was cooking while Neru Mirai, a parkour master who used all the money he gained to competition to buy food, looking at the meal with wide eyes, impatient to be able to eat it. At a table sat Usagi Koi, the famous actress who had played in many movies, Sayaka Maizono, the lead of a famous girl idol group, Komaru Motochika, the voice actor whose ever girls swooned upon and Mao Aoki, the latter's bodyguard, the quatuor chatting together. Another group was formed of Sakura Oogami, a mixed martial art expert who was a girl, even though some thought otherwise, Sao Niven, a sojutsu pratictioner who never lost a battle, Peko Pekoyama, a swordswoman who could defeat anyone, Akane Owari, a gymnast who performed belonging on how she felt, and Nekomaru Nidai, a coach who turned the most pathetic team into a ever-winning one.

Wanting to see more of the academy and its student, Shido mercilessly dragged his twin (against his will) to the gymnasium, where the principal would do a speech in no long. In a corner, Mikan Tsumiki, a clumsy nurse, and Ryuu Sakushi, a doctor who saved many lives, were talking about a rare sickness. Beside, Aoi Asahina and Ayano Ikeda, both swimmer in different categories, were talking about natation. Beside, a group of what Shido thought to be people who had been picked with the lottery had weird ahoge, two on three having a strange hoodie. Not far from this group stood Leon Kuwata, a baseball prodigee who claimed to never train, trying to convince Ibuki Mioda to start a rocking band. Keiichi Noa, a infamous hacker, talked to Chihiro Fujisaki, a innovative programmer and what seemed to be twins: a girl clad in a maid outfit having long brown hair, like her brother, who wore a black tuxedo. Junko Enoshima, a model who posed for many reknown magazine, was talking to Keita Takara, a cosplayer who had gone to many anime convention, and Chitose Takara, a talented dart thrower. Beside, a group of person talked, composed of a tall man hidden by a large brown trench-coat, a black-haired girl, another girl with choppy red hair and a mouse-brown haired guy. In a corner, Byakuya Togami, the famous heir of his family's company, was talking to Haruna Takahashi, who had made all the winning goals of her soccer games, while, not far from them, Touko Fukawa watched them, biting her nails. Ichiro Takoizu, a fencer who was also known as Super High School Flirter, was (trying) to flirt with Kosuke Tsubasa, the silent and reclusive dollmaker simply scooting away from him. Yasuhiro Hagakure, a fortuneteller having predictions with 30% accuracy, was reading the future of Shuuya Shiba, an illusionist often using her skills to please her every little desire, Liz Inoue, a magician whose magic trick marvelled everyone, watched carefully beside. Mondo Oowada, the leader of the biker group Crazy Diamonds, was talking to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who was part of a yakuza. Farther, Hiyoko Saionji, a malicious classical dancer, was picking on Ivyan Fuyusaji, a reknown hunter. Sonia Nevermind , the princess of a small country named Novoselic, was looking at Gundam Tanaka's 'four dark god of destruction, in other word, the animal breeder's four hamsters, while Souda Kazuichi, a reputed mechanic, was almost drooling as he looked at the princess. Chiyoko Kiyomizu, a mystery writer whose books always became best-sellers, talked to Adrian Francis, a stealth expert reknown for his quietness as he walked. There was also loner here in there, like Saseko Zurui, a girl with an infamous SHSL (prostitute), Chiaki Nanami, a gamer who was currently playing a video game, and Celestis Ludenverg, a gambler who never lost a game and who seemed bored.

Suddenly, Shido heard weird noise and he turned to the entrance, where he saw small fireworks exploded, shining in pink, blue and green colors. A smiling guy was standing behind the sparks of lights, shouting "Have an awesone new school year!" before starting to run as Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a school hall monitor, began to chase after him to 'have disrupt the hall's order'. The guy just laughed, and Shido recognized him as Haruki Hattori, the firework expert seen tomany grandiose fireworks' events, as it was him who was task to take care of them.

Suddenly, Shido's attention was drawned to the podium in front of the gymnasium, here the prinicpal, Jin Kirigiri, stood. The helicoptor quickly scanned the crowd, noticing the purple-haired man's daughter, Kyouko Kirigi, a reknown detective solving all her case.

"Firstly, I would like to wish you, even though if Mister Hattori took charge of it," began the school principal, smiling, as Haruki nervously laugh, "a amazing school year full of success, here, at Hope Peaks Academy."

The crowd cheered while Shido smiled, looking at his brother, who sheepishly smiled back. This year, would be unforgettable.


End file.
